


Drunk In Love

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic, drunk klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Is that a tattoo?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“ _Is that a tattoo?_ Please tell me you didn’t get my name tattooed on your arm.” Caroline groaned, hoping to every god above that it was fake.

“Pretty Caroline, why are you so pretty?” Klaus sing-songed, completely drunk out of his ass. Kol was holding him so he wouldn’t fall, laughing at his inebriated state.

“Kol, why is Klaus shirtless? And since he’s obviously not in his right mind,” she scolded, glaring at Klaus, “you’re going to tell me that _that_ is not a real tattoo.”

Kol looked at his obviously bare wrist, pretending to check his nonexistent watch and basically ran away, “Oh my look at what the time is, I’m sorry darling but I must be leaving. You lovebirds have fun. Ciao.”

Klaus was swaying in place, never falling but close to doing it, so Caroline went to him and supported him. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” she sighed.

“Yes, my love. Bed, me and you, let’s have a threesome.” he wiggled his eyebrows, and Caroline almost laughed her head off.

“I think it’s going to be you, bed and sleep having a threesome, but thanks for the wonderful offer.” she said as they walked up the stairs.

“It’s your loss.”

“Klaus, why are you shirtless?”

“I’m not sure, I think it was hot and I lost it somewhere. I might have spilled something on it, or puked, I can’t remember.” his eyes were getting heavier, taking longer to open.

Opening their bedroom door, she walked Klaus to bed and laid him down, taking his shoes and socks off. “Right, and the tattoo?” she asked, not letting him sleep before he drank some water and taken some aspirin.

“What tattoo?” Klaus slurred.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and lifted it to his eyes, “This one.”

“Oh, what’s that doing there?”

Caroline breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down, “Good question.”

Klaus looked up to her, reverence and love in his stare, “ _You’re so beautiful._ ”

Smiling she kissed his lips, - he could be quite sweet when his guard was down - and softly patted his face, “And you’re so drunk.”

“Drunkenly in love with you.” he flirted, and it was all so endearing to her.

Kissing his forehead, she handed him the bottle of water she always kept by her side of the bed and the aspirin in her drawer, “Take this and go to sleep loverboy.”

“See, you’re my guardian angel.” he said, taking the medicine.

The goofy smile on his face, eventually turned into snores and drooling, but Caroline couldn’t help herself, “I love you too.”


	2. The Miracle Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You don't remember last night at all, do you?

Klaus’ head felt like it was splitting open; the pain and nausea making him regret ever being born. Many times he’d been here, ashamed and hungover, with little to no memories and so he’d make promises to never drink again, just to once again make the same mistake and end up here. 

“ _Ugh._ ” 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Caroline whispered, helping him sit up and giving him a glass of water.

Taking the glass he downed it, “Thanks love.” 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like death is upon me.” he groaned, but took comfort on the feel of her fingers on his scalp; it was soothing and it somehow took some of the pain away - she was always some kind of miracle in his eyes.

“Drama queen alert.”

Klaus wanted to frown, but he couldn’t after seeing Caroline roll her eyes, she was so endearing and he loved her far too much, so he smiled instead. Suddenly something caught his eye, and he looked at his arm.

His face was in shock, and Caroline wanted nothing more than to laugh, but she didn’t out of the kindness of her heart. “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”

“Apparently I remember even less than I thought. _Is this a real tattoo_?”

“Beats me, I kept asking you last night, and you weren’t very helpful. Kol probably did this to you, by the way he ran away.”

“That wanker. _Of course_ he did.” sighing, he took another look, “The more I look, the more I actually like it. It’s very visually appealing, _and_ it’s your name.”

“ _Please_ , tell me you’re joking.”

“Would it really be so bad? To have your name written on my body, forever, until I die?”

“ _Yes, it would be_. I can’t believe-” noticing his smirk she slapped his arm, “You’re making fun of me, great. _Thanks_. Last time I take care of your drunk ass.”

“Sorry, just having some fun.” he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her down on top of him. Pushing her hair behind her ear, Klaus kissed her softly, appreciating the blush of her cheeks, the wetness of her lips and the shine of her eyes.“You look beautiful.”

Chuckling she pecked his lips, “And you look hungover. Go take a shower, and I’ll make you some coffee.”

“Yes, you truly are my guardian angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
